legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dukat
Dukat is the main villain of Deep Space Nine and the representative of the Cardassians. He is someone who will blow with the prevailing wind be it Klingons, The Federation, The Domion or the Pah Wratihs. Dukat is an evil counterpart to Sisko in quite a few ways and this is what makes their relationship neat. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dukat is revealed to be GBF Jr.'s new boss and he is shown as a way of them betraying GBF and Jesse. He and Crowley emerge as the heads of their new group Sector 32. Dukat is set ot be one of the main villains of the second half of the story. He and Crowley find Phantom and Raticus and give them what they must which is keep surveillance. Dukat and Crowley find out Stardash is coming their way and they use Suekth Loki and Wesker's ally to trap the heroes. He greets Stardash and the others and decides to tell their plan while making them bow though Stardash decides to resist it. Dukat plans to reclaim his rightful position as the emissary to Cardassia. he also desire to rule over aliens as their prophet as he was disgraced by Cardassia so he wants it back He aligned himself with Crowley to secure roles in their respective areas and Bender and Jesse pop out and help the others be saved. With more of the apples of Eden in Dukat's possession Dukat and Crowley continue to work on finding the apples of eden while Crowley is attempting to maintain his position as King of Hell. Dukat sends his armies to attack the Paradise Lost Kingdom which has the others in arms while fighting off Loki's allies who are also in the area. Dukat gets more apples of Eden from Vendeta and GBF Jr. as he surprised that Crowley and Raticus pulled up a chair to watch the show. Dukat and Crowley split their jobs as Dukat takes his underground with Whiplash, Drazen and Pepper Clark assisting him in gathering the apples and something possibly in addition. Dukat continues his trek and ends up finding the Pah Wraiths where Dukat releases one as a result and gets possessed by it. Dukat now acting as emissary of the Pah Wratihs decides to move operations to the Fire Caves to release them with the others. Dukat is to fight Sisko and Mac Windu. Dukat does escape to the Fire caves and kills Pepper Clark and then he himself is killed by Sisko and Mace Windu.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Reality Warpers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Rapists Category:Warlords Category:Torturers Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Master Orator Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Supremacists Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnappers Category:Knife Wielders Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Universe Category:Dark Priests Category:Characters that hail from the Star Trek Deep Space Nine Universe Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Characters from the Future Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Former Members of Templar Orders Faction Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Main Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of Sector 32 Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Disc One Final Bosses Category:Deceased Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Arc Villains Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main villains in The4everreival's stories Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Allies of Great New Empire